beautiful reality
by Superkamiguru100
Summary: Sequal to virtual insanity Jeremy is about to make the biggest mistake of his life. Can Aelita and the others stop him? I say its T, but let me know if it should be higher, Phychological crap, sexual implications, cursing, you have been warned


This is the Official sequal to Virtual Insanity.

If you are reading this then You have read Virtual insanity

I am serious, You wont't be able to follow any of this.

Now for disclaimer

I do not own Code Lyoko, or any of this characters.

There is some swearing and some psychological stuff (personally I think it's mild.) Implied sexual content.( but no actual dirty deeds)

If that isn't your thing, don't flame, cause I warned you

Please review

So sit back, relax, grab a food or beverage item and read.

I now present your featured reading material viretual insanity

* * *

Jeremy stopped at the entrance to the factory and stared.

"I always knew if I was gonna die young, It would be here."

The thought was slightly amusing to him.

All those times battling Xana, the laughs, the pain, the long hours, every bad memory this place gave him, always gave a much better memory in exchange.

The one memory he remebered the most was that first time he turned on that computer and met Aelita. All of a sudden, a few tears began to drip from the blond's eyes.

That memory brought him back to why he was here, to end Xana and his life once and for all. Jeremy cleaned his eyes and sprinted inside the factory to finally end it.

* * *

Aelita got to the factory just in time to see him sprint in, as she was gasping for air at the entrance a thought popped into her head.

When did Jeremy get in better shape then her? She didn't have the time or the energy to try to figure that one out she had to stop him no matter what.

* * *

Jeremy climbed up the ropes to the high window of the factory and used them to get to the roof. He stopped for a moment to admire the view. It was absoulutely breath-taking. The sky was a bright blue, however there were a few grey clouds coming this way but that didn't bother him, he would be dead anyway. He started towards the direction of town, he could even see Kadic from up here, somehow in his gut he knew this was the best way to go.

Jeremy slowly walked towards the ledge, He saw his life flashing before his eyes, All of the birthdays, holidays, and other memories good and bad went through his mind slow enough that he could see and feel the emotion of each memory. this brought a suprising calm to the blond genius. He closed his eyes

"Goodbye Aelita." Jeremy stated with slight saddness. as he began to lean forward to fall off the edge

But suddenly he felt something jerk his left arm backward causing him to fall back on the roof.

Jeremy looked up to see a pink haired girl. Her body was thin and curvasious, it was apparent she was gorgeous, yet her beautiful emerald green eyes were filled with sadness and tears. Jeremy got up and faced the girl

"Aelita.." Jereemy started to say, until he was interupted by a fierce slap to the face.

"You selfish asshole!" Aelita screamed loud enough to wake the dead. Jeremy was taken aback by the statement and tried to talk but stoped himself as he saw aelita continueing

"How could you do this to your family, your friends, to me? I don't care If Xana is in your body or not I will help you and bring you back."

Jeremy then looked at her and cried." Don't you get it Aelita? That is why I am doing this. As I explained earlier, Xana will use me to kill everyone I care about until he gets to you, then the sick fuck will make me rape and torture you until you beg for death and the bastard will make me watch every second of his twisted up fantasy. Do you really want me to chance that?" Jeremy said with a mixture of fear, rage, and absolute sadness.

Aelita then jumped on Jeremy and told him words that blocked out his plan for suicide.

"The moment you kill yourself, I will be right with you." Aelita said with unwavering confidence. "Because you are the reason I am here, you are the reason I can live my life and without you, and I would rather spend the moments I have with you now before Xana takes over then watch you die." The words shocked Jeremy's view, what was he to do?

"Why Aelita?" Jeremy managed to mutter.

Aelita, litterally millameters from his face, staring into his eyes with a small smile on her face and said the words that caused his heart to explode.

"Because I love you, I love everything about you." She then placed her lips on his and kissed him with passion. Her tongue trying to break into his mouth which he allowed to enter. There tongues dance inbetween his and her mouthes for minutes.

Jeremy gave in and knew He couldn't kill himself, Xana or not. If Xana was in him he would beat the douche so badly that he would be begging that Jeremy's program killed him. He had Aelita at His side, there was nothing he couldn't do.

Jeremy looked at Aelita and smiled."I love you too, and I won't kill myself, but what if Xana does take over my body? And he does things to you?" Jeremy stated logically.

Aelita gave a sly smile as she went up to his ear and whispered. "Then why don't you pop the cherry before Xana gets to."

Jeremy face glowed brighter then a supernova, Did he Here her right?

As if she knew what he was thinking, despite her face rivalling the color of her hair. nodded.

They both looked at each other for a moment until they were interupted by the voice of a certain spikey blond haired kid with a streak yelling at the top of his lungs

"Guys, is everything all right?" Odd yelled inquisitively

Both looked at Odd out of both a mixture of a relief and anger.

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich got to the roof and explained what they saw on the scanner. They then made there way to the enterance as Jeremy asked for the fifth time

"So you are saying I am completly fine and no Xana?!"

"Yes, that is what were saying, your fine." Yumi stated reassuringly and slightly annoyed.

"To think I almost killed myself for nothing."

The group knew how dark the situation was but couldn't help from laughing. then Aelita grabbed Jeremy's arm and smiled.

Jeremy realized that if Xana was in his system then Aelita would have let him... do stuff.

But despite that fact he was relieved if that time does come for both Aelita and Him he would rather it not be forced.

But he didn't have to worry about that now, he had the girl of his dreams on his arm, his best friends by his sides, and his sanity back.

And that was better then any fantasy or game, this was his beautiful reality.

* * *

So what do you all think?

let me know

anyway give me suggestions

any show or type of story you want to read?

I will see what I can do


End file.
